The intensity of Vampire Love
by xX.Insane.Mutt.Xx
Summary: Bella and her brother, Jacob, and father move back to Forks after 30 years away. What happens when they meet the Cullen clan? Will love arise between the two vampire of Bella and Edward? - 1st stroy ive ever writen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have only created the plot.**

**Chapter 1: The begin of a new forever**

BPOV

"Jacob! Where are my keys?" I yelled to my brother from my room upstairs while searching for my car keys under a pile of clothes that were sitting on my desk, which sits in the corner of my small blue walled bedroom. "They're right where you put them last night!" he yelled back at me from his room down the hall. Our house in Forks, Washington, isn't very big. It's two stories high with three pretty small bedrooms. Well, basically every room in this house was small but spacious enough for my whole family to live in.

"Do you think if I remember where I put them I wouldn't be asking you where they are?!" I yelled at him, stomping out of my room and into the living room down stairs - in a fifth of a second I might add - seeing as though I had no luck in my room. To my slight irritation and surprise he chuckle. My little 'tantrums' always seem amusing to him. And like usual I couldn't help but join in after a few seconds. But I was still a little angry at him though. His happiness and laughter has always been contagious.

"Don't worry Bella, I've got them right here." Taylor said handing me my car keys when she walked in the room, my brother not far behind her. Taylor is my sister-in-law. She and my brother got married nearly ten years ago and have been inseparable ever since. They even share the same room together, its soo cute and it saved us having to find a bigger house. We still have to work for our money like everyone else. "They were in the bowl by the sink." Jacob informed me, still chuckling lightly, grabbing Taylor's hand. _What on earth were they doing there? _I thought to myself. We hardly ever go into the kitchen, seeing as though none of us have the need to cook or eat human food. _Don't ask me. I wasn't the one who put them there. _Jacob and I are mind readers, so we usually have fights in ours heads, unless we got mad enough to start a screaming fest which doesn't really happen that often. _Hey, stay out of my head when you're not invited or I'll put my shield up and block you out!! _I mentally warned. I have another power besides mind reading. I am actually a copy cater, which means I can do other vampires powers and also keep them and can block my evading brother out of my mind, sometimes even people around me but it makes my un-exhausted body tired (I didn't even think that was possible at first). My family thinks Jacob might have an extra power also but we're not sure yet.

Jacob only laughed a little more at the warning, but backed off all the same. It was then that I realized my father, Charlie, still sitting on our couch in his new police uniform, watching the morning news. "Dad aren't you meant to be at work." I asked. My dad was the new police chief. Charlie, Renee, my mum – who now lives with her husband Phil – and Taylor don't actually have powers, or at least we haven't found theirs yet. Even after twenty years, so we kind of gave up on finding them.

"I thought I might take you kids to your first day. I know how nerve-ranking it is. And besides I don't start until a little later." He told me after a second, turning from the T.V to face us. _Please don't let him take us to school. _Taylor thought to both me and Jacob but not looking away from Charlie and still hand a small smile on her face. _Yeah Bella don't let him take us it will be soo embarrassing arriving in his cruiser. _Jacob whined to me in his head. I didn't really want him to take us either so I didn't really need them to ask I was going to do it anyway. "Dad you don't have to worry about us. We'll be find by taking ourselves there. And besides I want to take my new car for a spin. You don't want it to just sit there do you?" I asked with and innocent expression on my face.

"Okay, you got me. You kids have fun at school and don't get to close to all those humans okay?" he ordered then smiled and gave us a wave goodbye once we all nodded, rolling our eyes. _Thanks soo much Bella. _Both Jacob and Taylor thank me in their mines in unison. I just smiled in response, then turned my heel and headed out the door. Just like usual it was raining outside. The weather in Forks is perfect for vampires, seeing is though we don't go into the sun in fear of exposure.

We headed over to my shiny new car. It's a blue Ford Falcon XR6 Turbo. Ever since I became a vampire I've had I thing for faster cars, but I still don't like to go to fast. I went straight to the driver's seat while Jacob opened the door for Taylor before sitting beside her. Aw he can be such a gentleman. _Why, thank you sis. _I rolled my eyes at him as he smiled. Even though I was in the front seat and him in the back I could tell he new I did that. He knows me a little to well. The ride to school was pretty quiet and short. Jacob and Taylor just staring into each others eyes and now and again talking to each other or start kissing. But I just ignored them, no matter how cute they are together it still get a little gross, I mean I can't watching my little brother make out with his girlfriend/wife or even listen for that matter. So I just listen to one of my favorite song by Debussy and let it distracted me from the scenes going on behind me.

It didn't take very long for us to reach the school thanks to my memory of how to get to the school and my fast driving. Well fast enough for me anyone. It was a bit of a relief to find that the parking lot wasn't very occupied. I still hate getting so much attention, and it's always worse when your new to a school and didn't know anyone. And thanks to being a vampire I was apparently irresistibly gorgeous. I still beg to differ. I must say though, I am a little convinced but I wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. Thanks to the rain, no-one was in the parking lot so I was once again grateful for it.

We made our way over to the administration to collect our schedules. The inside of the admin was the same as the rest of the school. The walls were light cream-ish color with a tint of grey, with a rather long desk situated in the middle of the room. An older woman with curly red hair sat behind this desk, typing away like she didn't even hear us enter. "Excuse me?" I asked politely with a small smile as she looked up a little startled. "Can I help you dears?" she asked after a second to recompose her surprise face. "Um yeah we're new here." I informed her. "Oh of course. You must me the Swan children and Miss Black. Here are you schedules and a map of the school for each of you." She said handing us the papers. "And you will all have to fill out these forms. And these will have to be signed by you teachers and handed back here once school has finished." She said handing us the forms to fill out with a pen.

We said our thanks when we left the administration and headed for our classes not long after that. I was a little surprised that mainly all of the cars in the parking lot looked rather old. All except for one. There was a shiny Volvo sitting not far away far my car. _At least I don't have the only flash looking car in the school. _I thought to myself as I started walking in the opposite way from my siblings to my first class. They were both playing there fifteen-year-old selves. (Seeing as though they were actually both thirty-six instead of sixteen, they had to kind of play a role) As for me. I was playing my old seventeen-year-old self. "I'll see you guys in the cafeteria at lunch_._"I said in a very low and rushed voice that no human could hear or understand. I new they would hear me. _Oh and Jake. Try not to accidentally kill anyone here. I don't want to have to move. _I said in my head knowing Jacob would hear it. _Ha ha very funny Bella. See you at lunch._ He replied simply. And with that my very slow morning of my first day began. 

…………………………………………………..

EPOV

Today started like every other day. Only this time, Alice was unusually excited to go to school. Alice is my younger sister and my best friend. I get along with her best out of my family. She had seen a vision of something happening at school last night but she wouldn't tell any of us. "Come on Alice. Why won't you tell us why you're so excited?" Jasper asked. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. Well husband really. They go married years ago. Jasper can feel and control the emotions of the people around him and Alice's excitement was driving him crazy ever since she had that vision.

"Nope. I'm not telling you. You will simply have to wait and find out your selves." She said happily and look out of the window. _Can I get a little help here? _Jasper thought. Oh if you didn't already figure out I can read minds. It's kind of my job. For instance, if someone had an idea that we are all actually vampires then I would warn my family and we would move. But that rarely ever happened. I tried reading Alice's thought but she was thinking about total random and unimportant things, so I didn't get anything out of her. I smile apologetically in my review mirror so that Jasper could see.

It doesn't take us very long to get to school – even though we do live a few minutes outside of town – and we get there even faster by my 'dangerously' fast driving (or dangerous for humans anyway). I loved my Volvo and Rosalie made some adjustments to it so now it was perfect. Rosalie is my sister-in-law. Her and my brother, Emmet, have been married for god knows how long. I love my family and I couldn't ask for any other one. But sometimes I feel a little left out, by the fast that everyone else, has some else in their lives. All except me. But that never really bothered my much, I am fine by myself.

Its was still a little early when we arrived at the schools parking lot, so it wasn't quiet full yet. Once I parked my car and everyone was out, I noticed something shiny from the corner of my eye and looked to see what it was. "Looks like we got ourselves a new kid in the school." Emmet said once he saw what I was looking at. It was a blue Ford Falcon by the looks of it, and it was parked not far away from where we stood now. "Oo. They've got some style. That's a Ford Falcon XR6. I wonder if it's a Turbo." Rosalie said as she eyed the new kid car. Rosalie absolutely _adored _cars. "Yup. It's a Turbo. This guy must like to go a little fast. _And _has a bit of money." She said when she spotted **TURBO** written on the bottom side of it boot. "Hey, looks like you wont have the only person in the school to have a flash looking car." Jasper said to me before kissing Alice and heading off for class. Rosalie and Emmet too far behind him, all chuckling slightly. They are all pretending to be seniors except me and Alice who were playing the role of juniors. I chuckled a little with them before I turn the opposite direction of them and headed for my class. "Whatever. I'll see you guys at the cafeteria." I told them over my shoulder. Anyone else would have thought that they couldn't hear me, but being vampires an all, we can easily hear thing that humans can't.

Alice quickened her pace to keep up with me. "So, why don't you tell me what this big surprise is?" I said to her when she joined me. My curiosity taking over a bit. "Don't think I'm going to tell you either. This is a bigger surprise for you then the rest of them." She said still looking forward, not looking at me, like she really had to concentrate on where she's going. I tried to read her mind again for any clues but nothing came up that was any good. So I tried to guess and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Does it have something to do with that new kid?" I asked but I couldn't get my answer for the bell had just rung and we had to get to our classes. _Saved by the bell._ Alice thought as she wondered off to her locker before going to class.

I chuckled to myself a little, sometimes my sister can be so cliché. I guess I'm going to have to wait and see until lunch to know what all this fuss is about. But I'm not too concerned, the days seem to go by quickly for me since I can't die time just isn't very important to any of us. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Reader,_

_I am terribly sorry to say that I will no longer be writing this story for it is going no where and is far to close(basically is) to my new story. Which I guess is a good thing in a way. So if you liked this story, please read my new one _You Are Literally The Girl of My Dreams. _It is far better then this one and I will continue it as well._

_Anyway please don't be angry with me and I'll look forward to see what you think of my other story. Love you all_

_Mwahz xx_

_.4Eva.01_


End file.
